The life of Washington DC
by Nalalioness11
Summary: We don't know much about the American capital, Washington D.C, do we? Other than she is usually hyper and annoying at times, we don't know much about her history, other than she was raised by London for a while. Follow the life of this mysterious capital from July 16, 1790 to the present. Capitalia, no parings, rated T for slight swearing and just to be safe.


**Hello fellow readers! I'm going to be starting a new story, "The life of Washington D.C"! Its main focus will be about D.C herself, and how she grew up and her history and all. I hope you enjoy! If you want to know a bit more about my capitals, please read chapter 4 of "Fangirls into Hetalia" and it will explain a bit about them and Greenland. Happy reading!**

* * *

As the allies and the axis's capitals (And Greenland & Königsberg) had their normal meeting, which contained a lot of yelling and screaming, and a broken window and a few broken chairs thanks to north Rome, Washington D.C sat quietly in her chair, playing a game on her phone.

Typical Washington.

The room became suddenly quiet when Tokyo left to fix her Ciel Phantomhive cosplay. This of course, was quite awkward for the capitals and Greenland. "Hey girls," Beijing whispered to Greenland and capitals, except Tokyo and Washington. "We don't know much about that one over there, do we, aru?"She said and pointed to D.C from across the table. The capitals shook their heads, except for London of course, since she did raise her.

"Washington," Greenland said to the capital. This made D.C look up from her lap, her crystal blue eyes shimmering with concern. "Yes?" she asked. "We don't know much about your history, do we?" D.C shook her head.

"Why not?" The Russian capital, Moscow, asked. "Why do you care? Its not interesting anyways..." Washington trailed off, looking over to London. "Vell, ve know about the other capitals history, even mine." The Ger- Prussian capital Königsberg responded. "I'm back!" Tokyo shouted, still in her Ciel Phantomhive cosplay.

"Well if you really want to know about my history, then sit down. Its going to be a long story." With that said, all of the capitals took a seat and Greenland stood at the front of the table.

* * *

_**July 16, 1790**_

_A small girl, with a white dress and a ribbon tied around her neck ran through the forest. She only looked about 3-4. Her sandy blonde hair was blowing through the wind and her blue eyes shined in the moonlight. A few dead branches hit her small legs and left bruises, some scars, as she trudged through the forest._

When she finally got out of the dark forest, her eyes gleamed with excitement. Instead of being lost in a gloomy, cold, scary forest, she was in a bright, warm meadow. She could hear the birds chirping and she smelt the scent of flowers in the air.

Then, she saw a woman in the distance. It looked like she had blonde hair and a white rose in her hair. She was wearing a long, plain white dress with purple sandals. It also looked like she was holding the country of England's flag.

The small girl ran towards the woman, since she was the first person she saw. When she got closer, she saw another woman in front of the lady with the union jack flag. This woman had blonde - brown hair that was tied into a long french braid. She also had violet eyes and was also wearing a long, white dress. This woman was also holding what looked like a French flag.

The girl ran to the lady with the union jack flag and tugged on her dress. "Excuse me, miss" the girl said in a very adorable, high pitched voice. It didn't sound like she had a accent, which was very odd. The woman turned around and looked down to the small girl.

She bent down to the other girls level so she could look her in the eye. "Hello sweetheart," The woman said with a British accent. "Where are your parents love?" The small girl cocked her head to the left, confused as to what the British woman asked her. "Parents..?" She asked. "Ma chérie," The other woman said to the small girl with a French accent. She also bent down to reach her level.

"Do you not have any parents?" The French woman asked. The small girl shook her head and looked at the British woman. "I was just born today!" The girl said with excitement. _"Today?"_ both of the girls thought. "You were born.. today?" The British woman asked. "Yep!" The small girl replied. "Love, what is your name?" The British woman asked, setting her flag down.

"My name is Washington D.C!" The girl replied, a sparkle in her blue eyes. "Washington D.C?" The French woman commented. "Isn't that the name of that American's capital?" The British woman nodded her head.

"We can't just tell him 'Hey we found your capital in a field here!' I think we should wait till she's older to tell him. Until then.. one of us should raise her." The British woman said. "But which one of us?" The French woman asked. "Hm..." The British woman thought for a moment...

"I should raise her!" Both of the women said at the same time. "What? Why should _you_ raise her? England already raised America, I should get to raise this one!" The French woman said, her voice getting louder. "Well wont that little Canada have a capital sometime soon? You can raise that one!" The British woman said, her voice also getting louder.

Soon, the small little capital was caught in chaos. She covered her ears and wanted to run away, but couldn't. She knew if she did, she would just be stuck out here, and no one else would probably find her. The women noticed this, and stopped shouting at each other and turned their attention to the small girl.

"We're sorry love, we didn't mean to yell." The British woman said in a apologetic tone. "Hey, how about we go on one side of the petite girl and let her choose who she goes with?" The French woman asked. The British lady nodded and she went on the left side of the girl, while the French woman went on the right. They were both calling the girls name, trying to get her to come to one of them. Washington D.C looked over to the French woman, who was calling herself 'big sister Paris', and then to the British woman, who called herself London.

And the girl walked over to London.

The French woman, Paris, clenched her fist when the girl made her choice, but oh well, one day she would get to raise Canada's capital anyways, there was no way she would let that black sheep of Europe raise him/her. Besides, Paris could be like a aunt to little Washington D.C.

"Well, I guess I better be going." Paris said, grabbed her flag, and walked off. London took the small girls hand, grabbed her British flag, and went in the opposite direction of Paris.

This was only the beginning.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter and this story! Don't worry, this story won't have just capitals in it, some of the countries will appear also! Remember to review! Hasta la pasta~!**

**Fun Fact: Ottawa was Canada's capital in 1857, so we wont be seeing her in a while!**


End file.
